Origins Moonstone: droppout-drop in
by ChaoticJexak
Summary: Gin's cousin enrols at yokia. One problem-He's rich, stupid, and a perv like him.
1. prologue

Ever since man evolved from the apes, there have been monsters. Today, many argue these monsters take the form of bankers and government officials. But there are those of the traditional sort, hiding in plain sight. There is a place where they learn how to not only survive but fit into everyday society. This School if you like is Yokia academy, home to creatures of all types-and one human. But this isn't about a human, but of the cousin of the rival/frienemy of the human.

The Werewolf called Midas. Often referred to as Moonstone, or Mindless-rich-toff, Midas comes from a Rich family (Much to Gin's green-eyed anger), so he is typically lazy, arrogant, and stupid.

He had tried to join an acting company, but has declined after he was found to be peeping in the ladies' changing rooms (I wonder who that reminds me of). Anyway, this meant he had to do something else with his life, and had no academic knowledge or qualifications, he was booted off to Yokia Academy.

Today is the first day of the new year after the 'Mirror incident'. Prepare for Pervertedness


	2. Chapter 1: fruit and Frolics

It was a normal day at Yokia Academy. Well, as normal as a school for monsters can get anyway. But it was about to get a whole lot worse, as Midas wakes up from a long nap; to find himself in the middle of the forest. Of course this moment would be fairly sedate had it not been for the giant durian monster slobbering over him-that and the fact he couldn't find his trousers. He groaned. "Please tell me I didn't…" He muttered. He quickly retrieved his trousers, which were hung on a tree, and proceeded to run the hell away. Knowing that he would be pursued, he ran right past the dorm rooms because of the winding paths ahead-ignoring the fact that it was still 3 in the morning and most non-nocturnal students would be asleep. Midas decided that, since the Durian was still gaining on him, he would run yet faster and into a wall. "Ow. I think I busted my head…" By now the Durian was right on top of him. Midas thought this was the end. But then he remembered he was a werewolf and they were pretty strong. He transformed and threw the durian off of him. It splattered against another wall. It was stuck but still alive. Midas made the mistake of going to gloat, but narrowly avoided getting his head bitten off. Midas decided to simply leave the fruit monster, and head back to his room. But he then got a foot to the balls. "Oh carp." He wheezed.

"That's for waking me up at stupid-o-clock in the morning." Snapped a girl with blondish hair, and biiiig boobs. "Well, hi there, speed bump." Midas smirked. "Wish I could drive my car over you…"

The girl slapped him in the face-leaving him with a hand-shaped mark. "Pervert." The girl scoffed, and walked off. Midas grinned. "Oh, you'll come back…" He sauntered along with her.

"Why are you following me, you stalker? The girl sighed.

"I'm going the same way, you cute little thing."

"Shut up. You are worse Than that Gin."

"Gin? He's my cousin."

"Well that's no surprise. You have a lot in common."

Midas cut in front and grinned. "You know, you're a pretty slow walker." He said, walking backwards. The girl rolled her eyes. She punched him in the gut and walked on ahead.

"Yep, this year is going to be just great." Midas said with a tired smirk.

9:01 am-Classes have begun.

Tsukune Aono had done it again. Late for class. Now he was rushing, looking like an idiot in the process. He bumped into a fellow student. "Whoops. Er sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"Late for class. Me too." Midas nodded. "guess it's the time of year when the alarm clock decideds to have a holiday, huh."

"Yeah." Tsukune sighed. He was going to be even later at this rate. " I should be going. Miss Nekome is going to kill me."

Midas laughed. "Cats'll do that to ya." He said, waving him off. He wasn't worried about being late. He'd just throw some money at the lecturer. He ambled into the main sector, headed for math class.

Ruby saw Tsukune enter the Tutorial room and gestured for him to sit at the desk next to her. Tsukune smiled, waved, and sat next to Moka. Ruby glared at her. Moka simply tilted her head and smiled awkwardly. Tsukune shifted about with his collar in mute fear. It was always like this, true, but he couldn't help but feel on edge. Perhaps it was a third year of this, after they all seemed to fail in their exams-for this look to the headmaster. There was something else though. It was a little colder than normal, even if you count Mizore's Natural radiation of cold there was something a little off. A guy sat holding his forehead seemed to be the cause, but…

Midas crashed through the door of the Math room to find it empty. He looked at the timetable. It was titled Wednesday when today was a Monday." Smart work, jackass." Midas muttered to himself. Someone pulled him up.

"Cuz, you really have to be careful what you crash into. Don't want the Ladies to see ya peepin' after all…" It was his cousin, talking in that matter-of-fact tone that sent him screwy.

"Dude, don't talk like a dick. I just got the timetable wrong." Midas growled. Gin looked at the sheet.

"Tutorial, man. With Nekome. Wow, you're lucky, long as she don't claw your face."

"Tell me about it bro." He smiled. He wished Gin was he brother rather than his cousin. After all, they were as close as brothers. He Jogged toward the other end of the building. Arriving at the door, he opened it slowly and peered inside.

"Got a prezzie for you guys!" Gin laughed and ran off. The 'cold' Student was the only one not to begin laughing. Even Tsukune stifled a giggle. Midas begrudgingly took his seat and looked around. Good, he could see at least 4 good-looking girls in the group. Of course God being a troll dictates that the hottest must be with the most boring jerk there could possibly be. Still, that made 3, enough for a party. Midas grinned-this year would be better than he first thought.


	3. Chapter 2: love at first fright?

Mizore Shirayuki stared at the new student. She sighed. He looked an absolute jerk, but she was one of the few single girls left in the group. Tsukune paid no attention to her, Gin was with Kurumu-even Yukari had a pen pal. She needed to get out there, but that jerk seemed too-well, an idiot. She shook her head and carried on drawing. Miss. Nekome carried on talking regardless of who was listening, again not noticing her tail was showing. Mizore stifled a giggle, but Midas wasn't so capable. He got clawed in the face, much to Mizore's amusement. Midas wiped the blood off his face and winked to Mizore. She blushed, the slapped herself in the face. "Stupid, he's a Jerk. It doesen't matter if he looks-so-hot…." She stared at him, suddenly aroused. "Damn it!" She yelled, and everyone turned to face her. Mizore hid her shame in a textbook. Midas smiled and lifted it away. "You are quite pretty miss. You really ought to go out with me." Mizore twisted her head away in disgust, remembering Gin say exactly the same thing. Wait, they seemed awfully similar, she thought. Mizore shrugged off the unpleasant idea and returned to her idle drawing. Moka peered across and shook her head. "Hey Ice queen!" Kurumu called "Shouldn't you be paying attention?" Mizore shrugged her off. Without Tsukune, she had no reason to stay here. Midas meanwhile listened attentively-to the music pounding from his headphones. Miss. Nekome dismissed her class, the bell having gone. Mizore gasped at a sudden feeling at her skirt. She instinctively kicked what it was, and Midas cried out in pain. "You pervert!" She hissed at him. Then he stood up, radiating charisma. Mizore stared, then shook her head and stormed off. Midas smiled and followed, counting the steps as he did. Mizore whirled round, but Midas had stepped into an adjoining corridor. Mizore shook off the feeling she was being followed and carried on walking, trying to get to the gym room. Midas tagged behind and guessed where she was off to. He smirked, and climbed into a vent.

Tsukune was trailing around aimlessly with Moka. The pair walked right past the gym changing rooms, not feeling anything unusual as they embraced. They stopped to sit on a bench, talking about their future together. Tsukune blushed the whole time, but felt for once at peace.

Midas stared in wonder as MIzore simply sat around, not even bothering to change. It crossed his mind that he hadn't even looked at the other girls in the room. Mizore still couldn't ignore the feeling she was watched. Shesmiled. 'maybe it didn't matter if someone watched her anymore. Maybe it was her way out, to save her people' she considered. She looked to the vent and saw Midas smiling sheepishly at her. She giggled. "You pervert, you aren't fooling anyone." She smirked, freezing the grate so he couldn't see. Midas sighed., crawling back out. Tsukune saw this and his jaw dropped. Moka shook her head. "You always get idiots like that, Tsukune." She smiled and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Mizore stepped out of the changing room and kicked Midas in the back of the leg, causing him to stumble. "Oh, sorry, are your legs getting weak 'cause of me?" She winked and walked off to next period. Midas gradually stood up and followed. "I guess we should go after them." Tsukune said, and Moka rolled her eyes. "Okay, I suppose we should. She sighed.

The next session was art, with new teacher Mr. Armstrong. He addressed his class with a little more than enough stricktness. Before the first five minutes had elapsed, Midas had already had enough. If there was one talent he had, it was art. He sidled up to the Teacher with a glare. "You can take my grades, you can take my creativity, but you will never take away my skill." He growled. The teacher slammed him in the face. Midas rose up from the blow, one eye ticking with rage. Mizore held him back. "Are you insane?!" She scolded him, then blushed. Midas punched Mr. Armstrong square straigt in the chest, sending him on a crash course with the chalkboard.

"You think that pathetic hit can bring me down, ingrate?" Mr. Armstrong hissed. Midas punched him in the head. "Shut your mouth, Army fuck." He growled. Mr. Armstong nursed his now bleeding skull. "You show promise boy, you'll make a great man one day-unless I KILLYOU FIRST!" He bellowed, one of his arms becoming a sword. Midas avoided the first thrust, but took a gash in the face to the second. He transformed, howling in rage. He clawed at the Teacher, giving him a ragged cut to the neck. The teacher stumbled back, regaining his posture. "You cannot beat A monstel like me!" Armstrong bellowed. "Oh yeah? Well I heard a mere human beat your son." Midas retorted. Mr. Arstrong gave a glare like murder. Midas spat at him. He raised both fists, and pounded him into the ground. "Learn your place. You are the ingrate." Moka slapped him in the face, her eyes indicating Inner Moka was in control "That's my line." She snarled. "But, I see your point." She added, kicking the head of the half-buried Armstrong. (LOL suspenseful chapter ending!)

I'd like to thank MasterSpecter for inspiring me to make this new chapter!


End file.
